Bright Lights,Loud Music
by Mrs.MellarkHutcherson58
Summary: Katniss is not a party girl, but her best friends and roomies Johanna and Annie are. What happens when they doll her up and take her for a night on the town?
1. Chapter 1

Living in Los Angeles it's not so easy for you not to get lost in the alcohol, drugs, and lights. As I stare out my window I see the lights and can hear the shouts from the club across the street. Currently, Annie and Johanna are over there partying it up. They'll probably come home drunk and Johanna will say something mean to Annie, Annie will cry and then Johanna will cry for being mean. It's like a big pool of tears when they come. I've honestly never thought about going over there, I've heard of the DJ that owns the place. People say that he's a player and always wooing the girls.

I hear footsteps coming up the stairs and hear laughing and giggling, that's how it starts. The door bursts open and they walk in holding each other up. "Yeah, I know I don't know why that lady was being such a bitch. Oh hey there Katniss," she slurs.

"Hey Annie, did you guys have fun at the club?"

"Yeah we had to leave early because we got kicked out," She says kind of pissed with Johanna laughing behind her. I look over at the clock and see it's two in the morning. Annie notices and says," Katniss you know this is early for us." It is actually, they usually get home at like six in the morning. I asked them one night where they went and they said that they go to Finnick's house and keep it going with him because the club closes at 3am.

They start walking away and about ten minutes later I hear Annie running over hear and crying. She runs at me and throws her head at me lap and I rub her back. I'm practically the mother in the house. She looks at me with her sea green eyes. I remember the first time I saw them I was in awe. After about twenty minutes I walk her to her room and tuck her in because let's face it she's wasted. Really wasted. I see that Johanna passed out on her bed. So I walk to my room and change into my pj's and I put my hair up in its braid and lay down. I'm so tired, I had to go shopping for food today with the girls and I had to go get my laptop fixed up. This took forever. I decide to get my laptop and read. In about half an hour I'm dead.

The next morning I wake up and Annie and Johanna are awake and eating their favorite hangover food, chilaquiles, which is eggs, tortillas, tomato, onion, and the basics. I walk over to the pan and it's empty. "What I don't get anything after what I dealt with last night?" I say half-jokingly and mad.

They both stare at me with mouths full. Johanna is the first one to speak, "Ummm… I'll make you some?" I just nod. There's a knock at the door and a man is standing there tall with brown hair and steel gray eyes. "Yes, can I help you?"

"Is there a Johanna Mason here?"

"Johannaaaaaaaaaaaa!" I scream. She looks at the door and run full speed ahead.

"Galeeee!" she says as she jumps into his arms.

"So, I'm guessing you know him from somewhere?"

She turns around to stare at me, "Of course I know him. This is they guy I've been talking about non-stop for a month." She says it like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Okay, well hello Gale will you come in for some coffee?"

"Sure," he says with a big smile on his face. I feel like I've seen this man before. Then it hits.

"Hey did you go to camp Marston in 6th grade?" I ask a bit shyly.

"Yeah how did you know?" he says a bit confused.

"What group were you in?" I say with squinted eyes.

"I was in the exclamation group."

"Gale…as in Hawthorne?"

"Katniss….as in Everdeen?" he says like I did seconds ago.

Oh my… He remembers me. Pictures start flying in my head. The bus, the cabins, the night sky, and a giant tree next to the lake. And Gale's eyes. He was the first boy that I ever loved.


	2. Chapter 2

I can't believe it's Gale. I come back and everyone is staring at me. I have a tendency of just staring off into space. "Um. Yeah it's me Katniss. How you been Gale?" I'm actually genuinely happy he is here.

"I've been good; I actually came by to tell Johanna that I'm moving here. I got a job promotion." He says proudly. I look over at Johanna she has like look of excitement, happiness, and omg lust. Have they've had sex? Most likely, Gale is very sexual. I start leading everyone into the kitchen and pour the coffee and sit at the dinner table.

"So where are you moving in?" Johanna asks with obvious concern.

"I'm actually staying at the L'Ermitage in Beverly Hills," Gale says.

Suddenly we here Annie squeal to the top of her lungs. Everyone stares at her with a questioning face. "That's where Tom Cruise stayed and Angelina Jolie!" she says like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"So how are you staying there if it's for celebrities?" I ask

"My boss," he says simply. Gale is sort of a celebrity; he gets seen a lot in his company magazines. I've actually seen them before, but never thought anything of them.

"Well I also wanted to ask Johanna if she would like to help me move into my new house," he looks at Johanna

"YES! I mean yes," Johanna says with a blush on her cheeks. She runs into her room to change and Annie goes in after her.

"Well it's nice to see you Gale, to be honest I never thought I would see you again. You look great." I say

"Thanks Kat. You look great too." I blush a bit at the nickname he used to use when we were together.

"Well, how long have you and Johanna been together?"

"About a year," he says

"Wow. And we've never seen you before? That's crazy."

"Well, I mean I have crazy hours so I've never really had time," he sadly confesses.

We hear Johanna coming into the kitchen. She's wearing a mini skirt with a nice t shirt and sandals, with her hair in loose curls. I know that she's trying to seduce Gale. Gale has never liked the types of girls who wear tons of makeup and very nice clothes. He likes simple girls. Johanna and Gale say goodbye and walk out. Then Annie comes back in and she's all dressed up," where are you going?" I ask her.

"Finnick called me and we're going to the beach. "She replies

"Okay, well I guess I'm stuck in the house again."

"You're not stuck you just choose to stay in."

"It's not like I have a life without you guys," I say with a sad giggle

"Well, you can but after what happened you never really tried to get am man," she sighs

"Well I don't want you to be late so…," I say giving her a hug goodbye

She looks back one last time and turns to leave. She's right after what happened I never really tried to get with a man. I built a castle around me with bricks, steel, cement and blocks. What happened to me traumatized me and I didn't think I would ever be the same. I stop thinking about it because I know I'll end up in tears again. That night I'm home alone again. I'm terrified when I stay home alone at night. I go into the shed and put the pad lock behind and start shooting arrows left and right. After the incident I was really big on safety so I took archery it was a hobby then I bought one and keep it under my bed or back of my closet. I get a text from Annie and Johanna that they won't be back until tomorrow night. And then I hear someone in the back yard and starting to hit the lock with something heavy.


	3. Chapter 3

My bow is already up with an arrow knocked in it. I'm waiting and the noise gets louder and louder, then the door falls and I see—"Dam it Haymitch, you gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry sweetheart," he says with sarcasm

"What are you doing, you broke my door now," I say pointing at the mangled door on the floor.

"Well I went to your house and you weren't there so I figured you were here."

I just stare at him with awe on how ridiculous he sounds right now. I met Haymitch when I was 6; he was a friend who is considered family. Haymitch was never how he is right now: an old drunk with nasty clothes and very disgusting to look at, he was actually very handsome, clean and very nice smelling. Everyone was astounded when Haymitch came in smelly and with ragged clothes on. It happened because he came home one day and saw his house was a mess and he ran upstairs and he saw his wife, mom, and dad with their hands tight up, stabbed and throat slit. It traumatized him. That's why I think I still love him and connect with him because we both have traumatizing things in our lives. I know he's traumatized because I went to his house to check on him because I was worried and I ended up almost getting cut in half with his knife.

"Well you found me what do you want?" I ask him

"Well I heard that the Gale figure is here," he says with venom dripping in his voice. Haymitch hates Gale.

"Yup, you're right," I say bit sadly.

"Where is he?"

"Well turns out he's going out with Johanna so they went to go look at an apartment and never came back," I explain. I hear a sort of growl from Haymitch," Annie and Finnick went to the beach and same thing." Haymitch likes Finnick he hasn't always but he warmed up to him.

"So they left you here alone like a sitting duck."

"Well in case you haven't noticed I'm not in a relationship so no Haymitch I'll stay home for now." I say with sarcasm

"Okay okay, well do you want to come over for dinner or what?"

"Sure."

As we start walking over to Haymitch's house we walk in a comfortable silence.

"Sweetheart, you know you should get out more," he says likes is obvious

"You know why I don't want to," I say and its true he does.

We walk inside and serve ourselves and eat. "Did you make this?" I say with surprise.

"Actually I did and I'm kind of proud of it," he says proudly

After dinner I say goodbye and take a shower thinking about what happened today. I figure I'll fix the door tomorrow.

I wake up to green eyes in my face and blonde hair on my shoulder.

"Wake up!" I hear two girls screaming. Annie and Johanna.

"I'm up" I say.

We walk into the kitchen and I see they made breakfast and everything. Something is wrong. "What did you do?" I say looking at Annie and Johanna. She looks at me with a huge smile and bright green eyes we have only seen when she's with Finnick. That's when she lifts up her left hand that has a perfect diamond on her finger.

**I just want to ask people to review so I know if I'm doing good or not**

**Thank you to the people that have reviewed. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

My eyes are practically popping out of my head. Annie's engaged. With Finnick.

"Oh wow, congrats Annie," I say standing up and hugging her. I'm actually happy for her.

"Tell her how he proposed," Johanna say elbowing her.

_Annie and Finnick were sitting on the beach having a picnic when Finnick got up,"Hey Annie let's go up to the pier and watch the sunset yeah?"_

"_Sure," she says standing up dusting her butt._

_As they start walking toward the pier he leads them to sit at the edge. Annie leans her head on his shoulder, she feels perfectly happy in this moment. As soon as the sun is half way down Finnick gets up and pulls Annie up with him._

_He looks nervous and he's fidgety. "Annie, we've known each other since that fateful day at the fair, when you dropped your soda all over my pants. I'll never forget the face you made that day. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you," that's when tears start rolling down her beautiful face, "I want to wake up with you by my side, have more days like this, and always see your beautiful green eyes. So I ask you Annie Cresta, will you marry me?" he says pulling out the ring which has a diamond in the middle and pearls on the sides._

_She's in full blown tears now, "Yes yes yes, a billion times yes," she says as she hugs him kissing his slips the ring on her finger and she looks at it," perfect," she whispers _

_They both have the biggest smiles in the world right now. They walk off holding hands as Annie's ring shines with the sunset._

"That's so romantic," I say. I'm not one for the tears and romantic stories but this is real life.

"Hopefully Gale proposes like that one day," Johanna says dreamily. It catches me of guard a bit.

"You guys are getting serious hu?" I ask her

"I mean we've ben together for a year and guess what? Yesterday he told me that I could move in with him in his apartment," she says. I choke on the donut I got from the fridge.

"Wow," I kinda yell.

Finnick walks into the apartment all of a sudden, I guess they invited him over.

"How is my fiancé," he says walking to Annie with his arms open.

"Amazing," she says kissing him on the lips.

"Ewwww….get a room," Johanna says. Annie glares at her.

"Oh yeah, congrats man," I say hugging Finnick

"Thanks," he says

"Oh yeah, we're going out tonight to celebrate the engagement," Annie says to me.

"Where?" I ask

"That new club that just opened," Finnick said

"Oh well hope you guys have fun," I say walking away to shower. I feel a strong little hand grabbing my arm. I turn and see begging green eyes staring at me.

"Please come, this is really important to me and Finn," she begs.

I stare at her for a moment and I remember that I missed her 21st birthday party because I didn't want to go. "Fine," I sigh hugging her.

"Thanks," she whispers in my hair. I really don't want to go but for Annie I have to. She's my best friend and I would do anything for her. Annie and Finn walk out going to get ready I guess. Johanna and I walk to our rooms and start to get ready. Thirty minutes later I'm out and knocking on Johanna's door, she opens the door and gasps," Are you serious Katniss?" she practically screams. I chose to wear jeans, converse, and a nice shirt. "What?" I say

"Uh uh, you are not wearing that," she says pushing me to my room. She pushes me down onto my bed and I sit there waiting. She goes deep into my closet and pulls out a dress that I haven't worn in two years.

"No Jo, anything but that dress," I say thickly, tears almost to my eyes. Johanna stares at me and sits down by me hugging me.

"Kitty," I smile at the nickname she uses when she tries to cheer me up, I smile a bit, "I know you're scared but you have to go out more, I don't want my best friend to sit in her room all day reading or whatever. I know that you do thing because me and Annie are here. What are you going to do when Annie leaves and I move out?" I realize she's right I only have things to do because they live here. I shop for food, clean, and stuff. "So can you please try to look nice for Annie and Finn tonight?" I just nod. "You are a strong woman Katniss; I know it will never happen again. I promise you," she says softly

She gets up and throws the dress on the floor and gets a strapless black jumpsuit that tightens and the legs, it also has a sparkly thick line that goes right in the middle of the chest. She pulls out some black stilettoes that I haven't worn in years. I put it on and she does my makeup and lets my hair down in curls. I look in the mirror and for the first time in a while I actually feel beautiful. She goes to her room and puts on her heels and grabs to purses and puts her phone and money in one and gives me the other one. We walk out of the apartment and step into her truck; it takes less than 5 minutes to get there but safety first. We get out and walk to the front of the club and I take a deep breath. Well here goes nothing.


	5. Chapter 5

"Reservation?" the man standing at the door asks us.

"Yeah, Odair," Johanna says. This place is loud as hell we practically have to yell even though we're right next to each other. There's bright lights flashing everywhere almost blinding me, there's booths, chairs, and sofas everywhere with a waiter to each table. The waiters are girls half naked and same for the guys. Then there's a stage about five feet up where there's a dj system but no dj, there's lights shining around it and a spotlight hitting it. Johanna pulls my arm and leads us towards a group of people sitting at the table waving at us. "Excuse me, excuse me, EXCUSE ME!" Annie yells through the crowd of people that finally move. "You guys made it!"

"Just for you Annie," I say. She gives me a warm smile and mouths "thanks"

"So now that the party is here can we get this started?" Johanna yells. We sit down and I look around to see who's here, there's a lot of people in their twenties all friends of Annie and Finnick I'm guessing. The music gets louder and a waiter comes over to me and asks if I want a drink, I'm about to say no when Johanna cuts in, "We'll take 4 Appletinis," she says. He nods and walks away.

"Why four?" I ask

"Two for me, two for you, duh," she says like it's the most obvious thing ever. I sit back and watch people dancing on the dance floor, it's very….weird. They're practically having sex on the dance floor. I shake my head and see the waiter coming back. He leans down and hands us our drinks, and gives me one with a piece of paper stuck to the side of the glass. I look up and he looks at me, winks and walks away. I'm awe struck. Johanna nudges me and starts to drink. I take a sip and it's very good, I'm soon chugging it down. "Whoa there, slow down tiger you have a whole night to drink." I realize she's right, so I slow down a bit.

About an hour and a half later a guy comes up to me asking if I want to dance," Of course she would love to dance," Johanna yells. I scowl at her and reluctantly walk to the dance floor with the guy holding my hand. I listen and start to rock my hips a bit to a David Guetta remix. I find out the guy's name is Josh. As were dancing josh slowly starts to lower his hands down my back. "Josh?" I whisper, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing, "he says.

"Well you better get your hands back up before you end up in the hospital tonight," I say sweetly. He tenses and raises his hands back up. The song ends and I walk away.I walk over to Johanna and sit down.

"What happened?" she asks me concered.

"He thought he could touch me," I say annoyed. I could shee the anger in her face.

"I'm ok," I say holding her hand.

About 10 minutes later Johanna and another girl convince me to start dancing on tables and I'll admit... it's fun.

I've probably had about 9 appletinis, 8 shots and a mixture of others and its only 10:30 p.m. I'm sitting tired from dancing and just look around, I look up at the dj stand and see the dj there. He has blond hair, tall, and a muscular build, he looks like he's having fun up there whooshing his arms around and dancing. Suddenly I have the urge to go up there and have some fun. I get up and start walking over to the dj, I tap his shoulder and see him spin around. He stops with wide eyes.

"Hey, what song would you like?" he asks taking his headphones off. I'm suddenly very nervous his eyes are so blue that I feel them staring into my soul.

"Um.. I actually wanted to try this," I said pointing to the system.

"Ok, anything for a pretty lady," he says winking ," by the way my name's Peeta."

_Well I think this was a very slow chapter. I'll write a better one next time. I really need people to review to see how I'm doing._


	6. Chapter 6

My eyes flicker open to the sight before me, Johanna is asleep on the bathroom floor and I realize I'm inside the bath tub. With my pounding headache I take off my heels and walk to the kitchen carefully. I start making coffee when I hear a voice. "Ugh…..hey," she says sleepily.

"What happened last night I feel like I've been hit with a semi," I say

"That my lady is the sign that you had an amazing night last night," she says with a smug grin. She gets up and makes herself a cup of coffee and walk to the bathroom. What does she mean by that? What was with that grin? Did I do something last night? I calm myself and realize its Johanna; she always says shit like that. I make myself coffee and go to my room and grab my clothes to shower. As I'm in the shower, I let the cold water run down my body and face. I jump out and go to Johanna. I knock on her door and walk in.

"Let me guess you want to know what happened last night hu?" she says with a smirk.

"Enlighten me, "I say rolling my eyes.

"_By the way my name is Peeta," he said smiling. _

_He takes off his headphones and puts them on my head and adjusts the size. He pushes me in front of the machine and tells me how everything works, what buttons do what. He grabs the microphone and says," Hey everybody! Just want to let you know that there's a beautiful up here dj-ing named…" he leans down," what's your name?" he whispers_

"_Katniss Everdeen" I whisper_

"_Kat Everdeen!" he screams, and then everyone starts cheering and screaming. I start and put on Johanna's favorite first, Runaway Baby by Bruno Mars. As soon as the beginning starts I see her up in the front shaking her ass and making a scene with her dance. I see that she's dancing with a guy, they spin and I realize it's….GALE. What the fuck is Gale doing here? I guess Johanna invited him._

_I focus on the machine and notice that Peeta is on the side dancing a bit, drinking. I make eye contact and waggle my finger at him, he comes and I tell him to dance with me. I turn myself and start rubbing my back against him, moving to the music. He stares at me for a while then starts to dance; this goes on for about 4 hours until the club has to close._

"_We have to go, the club is closing now Katniss," Peeta whispers in my ear. I feel his hot breath on my ear and get the urge to push him against the table and kiss him. Wow, haven't thought that in a while. We walk out and I kiss Peeta on the cheek goodbye. When we pass by with the truck I see him walk back in the club to get his stuff with a grin ear to ear. _

I just sit on Johanna's bed shocked; did I really do all that? She's just waiting for it to process with a smirk. "You're lucky I didn't let you bring him home," she says

"Why?"

"Because Katniss, you would've regretted it, don't think I didn't see your horny face while you were up there." I had my horny face?

"How do you know what it looks like?" I say trying to prove a point

"Classified information," she says walking away.

"Where are you going?" I yell

"With Finnick and Annie to see the pictures," she screams. Oh god I need to go and see if they took any of me and Peeta. We jump in the truck and drive 15 minutes to Finnick's house. Annie's stuff is still at home but she's coming in three days to pick it up. We get there and knock on the door. No answer. Me and Jo go around, jump the fence and get in through the back. We go in and see Finnick eating at the table.

"Hey Finn," we say in unison. I swear he jumped a mile off the chair.

"What the fuck! How did you guys get in?" he whispers loudly

"Through the back and why are we whispering?" I say

"Annie is sleeping in the bedroom." I just walk up stairs into their bedroom and see Annie asleep on her big bed. Wow upgrade. I sit on her left side and get my face really close and scream "Wake up!" which back fired because she flew up and hit me on the forehead. I just sit there laughing and in pain while Annie is staring at me annoyed. "Payback," I say and walk out.


End file.
